Struggles
by btrfanfiction1516
Summary: Second installment of "One Wish."


_SIDE NOTE: I have a few other stories I'm in need to finish as well, so please be patient as I'm not entirely sure how little or how much time I'll be able to put into the new sequel and for updating I'm not sure how frequent I'll be doing that…Don't forget I have about nine other stories as well. So please go check them out and let me know what you thought of the stories…_

* * *

"I can't believe there's a baby in there." Kendall states as he looks down at Katilyns still flat stomach, drawing random patterns on the top of her pink and black colored tank top as they lay down in bed together.

"It's crazy isn't it?" She whispers back, as she gently takes one of his hands, lacing their fingers together.

"It is, but it's a good kind of crazy though." He whispers back, trailing his fingers up her stomach slowly, inching her tank top higher as he rolls over onto his side looking at the girl adoringly, a smile etched on the blonde boys face. He leans down slowly and kisses her as he sits up and pulls her up onto his lap, running his hands up and down her waist before they settle on her hips.

The two of them so lost in each other's touches and sweet kisses don't even notice the small girl suddenly appear in the dim lighted room with a teddy bear clutched tightly under her arm.

"What are you doing?" A curious Hannah asks, startling both said lovers. Kaitlyn is quick to get off of Kendall in a swift moment, before tumbling to the floor with the blankets, Kendall falling on her as they both crash to the carpeted floor beneath them with a thud.

"Hannah, it's late what are you still doing up this late at night? You should be sleeping; you have to get up early to go to Uncle Logan's." Hannah's mom asks as Kendall holds a hand out to help Kaitlyn up off the ground.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard you and daddy giggling so I came in here too see what was so funny."

"We were just talking sweetheart." Kendall says once back on the bed sitting next to his soon-to-be-wife.

"What were you talking about?" Hannah asks out of curiosity as she climbs onto the bed and into Kendall's lap.

"We were talking about just how lucky we are to have such an amazing little girl." He tells her pecking her check multiple times until Hannah started to squeal and shriek.

"Okay that's enough; we don't need to rile her up more than she already is Kendall." Kaitlyn tells him, as he tickles the smaller girl as he laughs evilly and Hannah giggles repeatedly.

"She started it!" Kendall replies as he stops tickling and lets her catch her breath, a few giggles escaping her small lips as she gets up and jumps on his back.

"BE GONE CHILD OF MINE!" Kendall says triumphantly as she clings to him like a little monkey.

He soon stands up in attempt to pull of the clinging girl but she manages to latch onto his arm.

"What is wrong with your daughter?" He asks Kaitlyn as she stays clung to him upside down, her arms and legs both wrapped tightly around his arm.

"She's your daughter too, she probably got that from you considering you're the freak in the family." Kaitlyn says laughing at how Hannah is hanging onto him.

"You're like a sloth that won't seem to let go."

"You're silly daddy!" Hannah squeals holding on tighter as he tries his best to shake her off but has no luck.

"I told you not to get her riled up, it's your fault that she's fully awake now."

"Okayyyy, enough with the sloth habits you miss," Kendall tells Hannah, finally able to un-attach her from him and sets her on the floor in front of him, handing her, her teddy bear. "Need to go back to bed; I don't want you to be grumpy okay?"

"Do I have too though, I'm not tired though."

"You're not tired anymore because your dad decided to play rough house at 1:30 in the morning." Kaitlyn says half irritated.

Kendall gives Hannah a "you better go to bed before she kills us both" look

"Goodnight," She tells him quickly, pulling him into a hug before giving him a sloppy kiss on the check.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart." He laughs at her sudden urgency to get out of them room, he couldn't blame the girl, he was scared when Kaitlyn got angry let alone a little bit irritated…to be honest, when she got angry or upset it was like world war III in that house hold.

She had a temper that no one, not even Kendall wanted to see at the moment, so he needed to get Hannah to sleep as quickly as possible before her patience was gone and stab him in the neck with one of her high heeled shoes.

Kendalls POV:

Once Kaitlyn led Hannah back into her own bedroom I settled back under the covers and waited for her return. A few minutes pass by before I finally hear her coming out of Hannah's room and back into ours.

I feel the covers being lifted on her side of the bed and then two small arms snake around me and her legs resting over mine as she snuggles into the back of my neck, her breath warm on my bare skin as she exhales calmly.

"Hey." I whisper once I turn around to see a smiling Kaitlyn looking straight at me, her smile evident on her face.

"Hi." She whispers back shyly before letting out a small giggle, her laugh makes me laugh as well, although I don't know what's funny, I still laugh because she's the cutest thing and her laugh is just simply contagious.

"I love you I'll see you in the morning." She says sleepily her eyes slowly closing.

"I'll be right here when you open your eyes, sleep tight angel. I love you so much." I tell her kissing her temple, before reluctantly pulling back after a few long seconds and closing my eyes and letting sleep take over my already tired body.

"Alright baby girl what would you like for breakfast." I ask as we both head into the kitchen together.

"Mommy usually makes us pancakes on Sunday." Hannah says, taking a seat at the island.

"Then pancakes it is, should we have blueberry pancakes or chocolate pancakes?"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"Shh, shh, I think mom is still sleeping." I say rushing over to her and clasping my hand over her mouth to muffle the loud shriek.

"Sorry."

I just give her kiss on the forehead before making my way to the pantry to grab the pancake mix than grab a mixing bowl, measuring cups, and the water.

"How did you and mommy meet?"

"You really want to know about how we met?" I question, as I pour the batter into the pan giving my daughter a questioning look.

"All my friends know how their mom and dad meant." She shrugs

"Well if you must know." I start to say as I take a spatula and start to watch the bubbles form on the half cooked batter. "We met when we were both sixteen in high school." I sigh as memories flood my mind from only 8 years ago.

"And."

"And she happen to be in two of my classes, English and Chemistry. I found out she was tutoring English. I was really good at English, but I wanted to be able to spend more time with her, I was too nervouse to just ask her to hang out with me so I did something really stupid, and I started to purposely get my English grades low so that she would tutor me."

"Really?"

"Yeeep, she found out a few months later though." I chuckle as I place the syrup on the counter next to Hannah. "I'm a pretty smooth dad aren't I?"

"No you're just silly."

"Sill is a term that could also be used yes."

"Are the pancakes almost done?"

"Right here, do you want juice too?" I ask setting a plate of pancakes in front of her. She nods her head and I head back to the pantry and get two boxes of juicy juice in front of us.

"I'm really happy I have a dad now."

"You always did, I just made a big mistake and never came and saw you."

"I'm sure if Brylee was here she'd think the same thing." She says sadly.

A pang of sadness hits me as I remember my other daughter, the daughter I only saw when she was a newborn and then didn't get to see until her funeral. Not a day goes by do I not wish I could reverse time and stay with the three people that mattered most to me. I was stupid for ever leaving Kaitlyn in such a hard situation. I was even stupider to leave my own girls, I never got to hear them say there first word, watch them take their first step, go to preschool like how many other dads got to see, moments that parents would cherish forever and ever and keep close to their heart were moments I never had and could never get because I was upset with the girl I never stopped loving.

"I know baby, I know." I state quietly.


End file.
